


Do You Remember

by larrydestielinson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform, im adding more, just a bit so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrydestielinson/pseuds/larrydestielinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble in remembrance of Meg....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember

"It can't last forever, Meg. You know that, right?" Her lover's voice echoed though her empty mind, making her chest hurt. Her heart fluttered at the sensation of his breath on her neck, as he kissed her gently, lovingly; claiming his place as hers, whilst he wraps his arms around her. She tickles the back of his neck, anything to ignore the words he's saying.

An exasperated sigh leaves her lips as she finally meets his eyes, they never stop amazing her. A brilliant blue, so blue they dull the ocean, the sky, everything. She smiles, it probably matches his soul. They do say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but then again, Meg never was one for clichés. At least not until Castiel came around. He was the only thing she'd ever look forward to, and now he was leaving. She just couldn't think about it. She was forcing herself to enjoy every minute of her time with him, until they had to be separated, and she would be punched in the gut with the pain of his absence. 

“I know, Cas. But a girl can dream, can't she?" Her eyelids tickled Castiel's cheek, as she brushed her lips across his, her hair falling all around them, a veil to the outside world. Cas chuckles, "You always were an optimistic one, Meg.” She shrugs, pressing her lips against his again, breathing in his scent, etching it into her memory. She rolled to her side, looking up at the stars, it was cold out tonight. Why she had let Cas convince her to camp out at the creek tonight, Meg would never know. But then again, this was Cas we're talking about. She’d never admit it, but Cas could talk her into walking across the ocean for him. 

He grips her chin, forcing their eyes to meet again, “I love you Meg, you know that right.” She nods, but feels a slight burn in her throat, bile. She's sick on the thought of him leaving. She's going to regret this later, she knows it, but she just can' help herself. “If you really love me, why are you leaving me?" Meg never liked to be considered needy, because she wasn't. She can handle herself; she's proved it time and time again, but Castiel... He just brought out something in her, a new Meg. Someone she didn't know she was, and she liked it. She wanted to need someone, wanted to feel like she was taken care of. Maybe if Cas knew that, he’d stay with her. How could she tell him?

***************************** 

She can remember the first time she saw Castiel. He'd been in the library, stupid bookworm, she'd thought. She'd never been the kind of girl to fall for the brainy type, but boy, it had happened fast. She'd seen him sitting there, with his messy sex-hair and her heart had stopped for a moment. She'd deny it, but it was a sort of love at first sight, but not so much that as it was intrigue at first sight. She saw him and immediately wanted to know him, wanted to know what made him laugh, what made him cry. She stood there, watching him, until something about him caught her attention. She could hear his voice floating lazily over the table. He was singing. If you could call it that, his voice was so low, she had to train her ears to hear him but once she did, she was surprised, he was good. Really good. The song he was singing, it made her smile. An old song, and now every time she heard it, she could only think of him... 

***************************** 

"Do you remember  
Why I walked on water for you"

"Meg...." Castiel's voice was pained, he touched his fingertips to her face. Hearing her re-sing the words he's sung to her a million times. It broke his heart, his love, his Meg, crying tears. Tears that were because of him, he couldn't handle it…

"Do you remember  
My first steps on the moon"

"Meg, baby, stop." His voice is urgent, tears just behind his eyes, he forces himself to keep them from slipping forward, falling on his lover's face.

"Have you ever wondered why  
I gave three wishes to you  
You asked the question  
But the answer lies in yo-...."

Castiel cuts off her voice with his lips, pressing them together, softly, but surely staking claim on her, her everything. She was his and he was hers, there was never to be another that he’d love like he loved Meg, and he had to find some way to keep all of that from being torn away beneath his feet.   
They pull away from each other, gazing into eyes with matching sparkle. Meg’s voice is a whisper, barely audible over Castiel’s ragged breathing, and silent, yet cacophonous breathing, “Do you remember the first time we met, Cas? You sung that song….”

His eyes are brimming with tears, he can’t force himself to answer, not words, so he just takes her hands between both of his and kisses each of her fingertips one, by one. He lingers on the ring finger…. Meg’s breath hitches in her throat as she strokes the bakes of his hands with her thumbs, “Cas…?” Her voice is questioning, but filled with a trust earned after years of love, and acceptance of anything he threw her way. He glances up, eyes wide, still wet from the tears and smiles, a big toothy grin that makes her heart melt. That’s her Castiel, the one she fell in love with. Fearless, uncaring.

“Meg….Darling, I think I’ve just found a way that could keep us together, for as long as you wanted….”

Meg's eyes are bright, shining with tears, as she hugs Castiel, taking his hand, they fall into a restful sleep, dreaming only of each other, in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's sappy, and not like Meg at all...but i wanted her to have some sort of a happy ending...


End file.
